


Between the good and the better

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [4]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej & Michał are bonding, Andrzej panikuje, Badass Michał, Family Feels, M/M, Meet the Family, Michał żyje, Wilmuga, autorka znalazła kanon rozebrała go na kawałki poskładała do kupy i jej części zostały, coś się zmienia, czwarta książka, efekt motyla, no beta - we die like men, trochę angstu, trochę fluffu, trochę humoru, trochę smutu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: O tym, że czasem jedna drobna decyzja może, w niezauważalny na początu sposób, zmienić drastycznie bieg wydarzeń."Tomek na Topach Yeti" oczami Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Butterfly Effect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Between the good and the better

**Author's Note:**

> Rating poszedł w górę, bo Michał ma niewyparzony język. I Wilmuga to dorośli ludzie...

Chciałby być zły na Janka, ale wiedział, że po części była to jego wina.

Niepotrzebnie cokolwiek wspominał.

Na samym początku uzgodnili, że przez cały ten czas nie będą rozmawiali o pracy. Żadnego planowania, nic. Nawet zabrał Janka do Szwecji, bo, cholera jasna, tam już chyba nic im nie przeszkodzi?! Żadnych krajowców, handlarzy niewolników, zatrutych noży, dzikiej zwierzyny, która mogłaby potencjalnie na nich się rzucić. No nic.

Wytrwali całe trzy dni.

Co go niezmiernie bawiło, że to on, a nie Janek, pierwszy złamał ich postanowienie. Po prostu zaczął przedzierać się przez stertę artykułów i innych publikacji, na czytanie których nigdy nie miał czasu i wciągał wtedy Janka w długie rozmowy.

Podczas jednej z takich rozmów napomknął o wyprawie do Tybetu z 1890 roku, która niezmiernie go interesowała. Okazało się wtedy, że Janek zna osobiście kogoś, kto brał w niej udział. Bez chwili wahania napisał list, i zanim Andrzej zdążył zaprotestować, nadał kopertę zaadresowaną do Petersburga.

Prawie zapomniał o tym incydencie, kiedy któregoś ranka Janek dostał wezwanie na pocztę. Wrócił do hotelu z trudem udając spokój, szybko spakował walizkę i z krótkim:

\- Przepraszam, serce moje, wyjaśnię później.

Wyjechał i słuch po nim zaginął na szereg tygodni.

Dzień po wyjeździe Janka spakował się i wrócił do Hamburga. Bo co on miał tam sam robić?

Tomek był z Tadkiem w Nowym Meksyku i był poniekąd z tego zadowolony. Nie musiał tłumaczyć przyjacielowi, dlaczego wrócił sam.

Zajął się więc pracą w ogrodzie zoologicznym i całe dnie spędzał jak nie na wybiegach, to w biurze. Trochę mu to przypomniało te pierwsze miesiące, kiedy tylko wprowadzili się razem i Janek wyjeżdżał na samotne wyprawy. Podobnie jak wtedy, do domu wracał tylko po to, żeby się umyć, zdrzemnąć i zmienić ubranie.

Nie bał się o Janka. Wiedział, że jego Jasiek poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji, ale niepokoiło go, z jakim zdenerwowaniem wyjechał tak nagle. Nie wyobraził sobie drżących rąk i dziwnej bladości na tej pięknej twarzy, którą znał tak dobrze. Nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie pomóc Jankowi, ale chciałby móc spróbować.

I dopiero po siedmiu tygodniach dostał depeszę z krótkim „Żyję. Przepraszam. Tęsknię”

Przez moment pomyślał złośliwie, że gdyby Janek tęsknił, to by nie wyjeżdżał. Natychmiast poczuł się paskudnie, bo wiedział, że coś ważnego musiało się stać, skoro Janek wybył tak nagle.

Po trzech tygodniach dostał następną depeszę.

„Żyję, Tęsknię”

I aż mu serce rozsadzało, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Jan Smuga melduje się, jakby wiedział, że inaczej Andrzej Wilmowski rozsypie się na kawałki.

Jak on kochał tego człowieka!

Następna depesza przyszła w dzień, kiedy Tadek wrócił z Londynu.

„Żyję. Tęsknię. Pozdrów Tomka i Tadka”

Jakim cudem Janek wiedział, że ci dwaj wrócili już ze swoich wakacji?

Tadkowi powiedział tylko, że Jankowi coś wypadło i musiał pilnie wyjechać, i tak, wszystko między nimi było w porządku, i nie, nie było potrzeby nikomu niczego obijać.

Coraz trudniej było mu spać.

Leżał nocami na swojej wersalce i zachodził w głowę, co mogło poruszyć Janka tak bardzo, że rzucił wszystko… rzucił jego… i wyjechał. Musiało to mieć związek z tą wyprawą, którą tak bez namysłu wspomniał i następne kilka dni spędził wygrzebując wszystko, co tylko udało mu się na ten temat znaleźć. I nic nie rzuciło mu się w oczy, co mogłoby tak wzruszyć Janka.

Po niemal roku krótkich depesz, dostał telegram. Z Indii. Janek potrzebował ich pomocy.

I totalnie _nie panikując_ wezwał Tomka z Londynu, _poinformował_ Hagenbecka, że będzie jakiś czas niedostępny, zwinął Tadka, i w przeciągu tygodnia byli w drodze do Bombaju.

***

W Bombaju zostali przywitani morderstwem.

I wtedy stracił nieco na pewności, że może nic wielkiego Jankowi się nie przytrafiło. W dodatku jakimś cudem Janek dysponował żywym złotem, a to było tak do niego niepodobne, że zaczął się na poważnie zastanawiać, w co tym razem jego Jasiek się wpakował.

Męczyło go trochę to, że udawał przed Tomkiem i Tadkiem ten spokój, którego nie czuł. Wiedział, że zamartwialiby się o Janka o wiele bardziej, ale właśnie jego opanowanie ich uspokajało. Znał on w końcu Janka najdłużej i jakimś cudem ci dwaj obrali go za wyrocznię wszelkich spraw dotyczących Jana Smugi.

W Alwarze czekało na nich kolejne rozczarowanie.

Starał się jak mógł, żeby podtrzymać na duchu Tomka i Tadka. I mimo, że ostatnie, co chciał robić, to polować na, ze wszystkich zwierząt te cholerne tygrysy, zgodził się z nadzieją, że oderwie to ich uwagę choć na chwilę.

Oderwało.

Aż mu się gorąco zrobiło, kiedy stanął naprzeciw zwierzęcia uzbrojony tylko w drewniane widły. Tygrys wskoczył na słonia Maharani i tylko lata praktyki uratowały mu życie. Zepchnął tygrysa na ziemię, i tak, jak Janek go uczył, unieruchomił go widłami tuż przy szyi. Tadek doskoczył do niego i przygwoździł tygrysa do ziemi. Wtedy Tomek z hindusami sprawnie związali zwierzę.

Ich rodzina chyba nie miała szczęścia do tygrysów. Albo tygrysy nie miały szczęścia do ich rodziny.

Nie bawiły go nawet sztuczki fakira, choć bardzo się takimi rzeczami interesował. Nie ujęły go też tańczące bajadery. Z trudem ukrył uśmiech na myśl, że miał swojego Jaśka i zaraz przemknął mu przed oczami widok Janka ubranego w strój bajadery, tańczącego dla niego i musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Będzie musiał to Jankowi powiedzieć, jak już się spotkają. Bo że się spotkają, to wiedział na pewno.

Musiał na moment odłożyć na bok zamartwianie się o Janka, bo jego Tomek postanowił nadrobić braki swojego drugiego opiekuna i władował się w jakieś bagno. Potężny siniak na jego szczęce raził w oczy, jak już Tadek zwrócił na to jego uwagę. Przypomniał sobie to postanowienie, że do wszystkiego, co Tomek odstawi, podejdzie tak, jakby to był Janek, i tylko westchnął ciężko. Oby tylko nie mieli z tego powodu przykrości. Wystarczyło już, że księżna faworyzowała jego syna i wcale tego nie ukrywała przed dwoma anglikami. Zwłaszcza, że jeden z nich wydawał się wiedzieć o całej tej sprawie więcej, niż oni sami.

Pandit Davasarman okazał się być dość ciekawą osobowością.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu ufał, ale nie podejrzewał go ta jawnie, jak Tadek. Pandit zdawał się znać Janka dość dobrze i nawet szepnął mu na osobności, że „szikar Smuga bardzo cieszy się na ich rychłe spotkanie, i że tyle słyszał o sahibie od szikara Smugi.”

Nie przykładał do tych słów wielkiej wagi, bo były na tyle ogólnikowe, że każdy, kto ich znał, mógł powiedzieć to samo bez cienia wahania. Udał jednak, że bardzo się ucieszył i ciągle strofował Tadka, żeby przestał w końcu tak przygadywać Davasarmanowi, bo jakby nie patrzeć, potrzebowali go, żeby odnaleźć Janka.

W Srinagarze też go nie zastali.

Tym razem nawet i Tomek nie dał się przekonać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Może dlatego, że Andrzej sam już w to nie wierzył? Jak więc mógł przekonywać Tadka i Tomka, że nie ma powodów do zmartwień? Janek im ciągle gdzieś uciekał, zostawiał za sobą tylko krótkie wiadomości i cokolwiek było im potrzebne do dalszej podróży.

Dlatego nie zdziwiło go wcale, kiedy nagle okazało się, że Janek zostawił im konie i polecił Davasarmanowi zakupić ekwipunek, który świadczył o dłuższej wyprawie w surowy kraj. Nie był głupcem. Przewędrował już kawałek świata i znał Janka na tyle dobrze, że od razu rozpoznał przygotowania na kilkumiesięczną podróż.

Co go tym przekonaniu utwierdziło to to, że Sir Younghusband wypytywał ich o rosyjskie paszporty.

W co Jasiek wdepnął tym razem?!

Znał przecież sytuację jego i Tadka. Nie było mowy o wyprawie na tereny leżące w okręgu podlegającym Rosji.

Zachodził w głowę, co jego Janek mógł planować i z niecierpliwością odliczał dni do ich ewentualnego spotkania.

Hemis.

Taki kawał drogi przejechali, żeby dowiedzieć się, że Janek przebywa w klasztorze w Hemis.

Jak już go dorwie w swoje ręce i uściska i wycałuje, to go ochrzani tak, że aż mu w pięty pójdzie!

Umęczeni położyli się spać, zapewnieni, że szikar Smuga przyjdzie do nich jak słońce wstanie. Miał taką nadzieję, bo czuł jak serce mu ściska z tęsknoty i niepokoju. Odetchnie dopiero, jak Janek znajdzie się w jego ramionach.

***

Obudził go odgłos trąb zwiastujących nadejście świtu. Leżał tak przez chwilę patrząc na sufit i myślami wybiegał do Janka. Jak on już chciał go mieć przy sobie! Odwrócił głowę, żeby sprawdzić, co z Tomkiem i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył jego posłanie puste.

Zrezygnowany opadł na koc z cichym śmiechem pod nosem. Czego innego się spodziewał, nie miał pojęcia. Z drugiej strony, jeśli któryś z nich miał nadzieję odnaleźć Janka w tym labiryncie korytarzy i pomieszczeń, był to właśnie jego Tomek.

Nie spieszył się nawet z ubieraniem, mimo, że Tadek ciągle go ponaglał.

\- Nie ma sensu się spieszyć, bo Tomek pewnie zaraz przyprowadzi Smugę – tłumaczył Tadkowi, który zżymał się na długie czekanie – Myślisz czemu zniknął w nocy?

\- Ja wiem, Andrzeju, że z jego fartem zaraz tu pewnie razem wejdą, a nie chcę witać naszego kompana w bebechach!

\- To niech się pan pospieszy, panie bosmanie, bo ma pan kilka sekund, żeby się ubrać!

Wesoły głos Tomka dobiegł ich zza drzwi i aż go za gardło ścisnęło, kiedy do pokoju wszedł uradowany Tomek, a za nim jak cień pojawił się Janek.

Jego Jasiek.

Serce mu podskoczyło radośnie na widok tych błyszczących oczu, zwróconych na niego, i tego szerokiego uśmiechu, którego nie mógł nie odwzajemnić, i tej… długiej czarnej brody? Hm.

I zamarł widząc nieznajomego mężczyznę wchodzącego do pokoju za Jankiem.

To nie… nie mogło być… jego Jasiek nigdy by…

I wtedy dostrzegł jak blisko Janek stał tego mężczyzny, i jak z troską opierał dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Oddech mu zamarł w piersi i słyszał tylko głuche dudnienie serca w uszach.

To dlatego Janek wyjechał tak nagle. Tyle czasu zastanawiał się, co było na tyle ważne i dostał swoją odpowiedź. Musiało Jankowi na tym mężczyźnie bardzo zależeć, że zostawił _jego_ i bez słowa wyjaśnienia zniknął.

Ostatkiem sił opanował się i zaklął w duchu, kiedy to drażniące dygotanie w piersi zaczęło targać jego dłońmi. Ale nie mógł dać po sobie tego poznać. Bo jego… nie… już nie jego. Bo Janek był zadowolony. Szczęśliwy nawet by powiedział. Oczy mu jaśniały jak jeszcze nigdy, i ten szeroki zaraźliwy uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Był rozluźniony, jakby wrócił do domu po długiej podróży.

Wyglądał tak, jak on się czuł, kiedy był przy Janku.

I wiedział, że będzie bolało. Już czuł jak ktoś mu wbija nóż w pierś, ale zacisnął zęby i wymusił lekki uśmiech. Bo Janek był szczęśliwy.

\- Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że was w końcu widzę – dobiegł go radosny głos Janka – Wiem, że mieliśmy się spotkać dużo, dużo wcześniej, ale wystąpiły pewne komplikacje.

I z więdnącym sercem obserwował jak Tadek serdecznie wita się z Jankiem. Nie miał odwagi nawet spojrzeć na nieznajomego, ale nie mógł też się ruszyć, żeby podejść do Janka.

Bo jak on miał _do jasnej cholery_ go teraz przywitać?! Rękę podać?

Ale Janek rozwiązał ten problem za niego i zanim się zorientował, został zamknięty w ciasnym uścisku i drżący oddech musną mu szyję. Silne ramię oplotło go w pasie i duża, ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark i, cholera _jasna!,_ odetchnął lżej.

Czuł jak dłonie mu drżały, kiedy zacisnął je na koszuli Janka. Ale on tak cholernie za nim tęsknił i jeśli to miałby być ostatni raz, kiedy może tak blisko niego być, postanowił nasycić się tym spokojem i ciepłem i …

\- Andrzeju, serce moje.

Ten cichy szept przebił się przez mgłę i uderzył w niego z siłą cyklonu.

\- Jasiek?

To w końcu… czy on… ?więc kim był ten…?

\- Oddychaj, proszę – Palce wplotły się mu we włosy, a ramię na plecach zacisnęło mocniej – Nie ma czego panikować. Wszystko jest w porządku. Jest nawet lepiej niż w porządku. Oddychaj, serce moje.

\- Jasiek…

Odsunął się od niego na tyle by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Odetchnął, kiedy napotkał te ciepłe szare spojrzenie. Janek musiał coś z jego twarzy wyczytać, bo tylko zaśmiał się lekko, pokręcił głową jakby z niedowierzaniem, odstąpił krok, złapał go za rękę i poprowadził ku nieznajomemu.

Ach, czyli będzie jednak musiał poznać tego… Człowieka.

\- Zanim przejdziemy do jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień najwidoczniej jest tu coś, co musimy wyjaśnić najpierw.

Cholera, _bolało_ , kiedy Janek z taką swobodą mówił, a jemu serce pękało.

Poczuł ciepły dotyk dłoni na plecach, kiedy Janek postawił go naprzeciw nieznajomego mężczyzny. Był nieco wyższy od Andrzeja. Wynędzniała sylwetka nosiła wspomnienie szerokich barów i muskularnej niegdyś postury. Stalowoszare oczy i całkowicie białe włosy i zarost odcinały się od spalonej wiatrem twarzy. Z bliska wyglądał młodziej, dużo młodziej. Nigdy nie powiedziałby, że był w Janka typie. Z drugiej strony, to co on mógł wiedzieć o typach, jakie Janek preferował?

\- Michale, to jest właśnie Andrzej Wilmowski, mój… - Janek zawahał się na chwilę, jakby szukał określenia i z szerokim uśmiechem dodał – Mój Andrzej.

Teraz już nic nie rozumiał.

Spojrzał zdezorientowany na Janka, na tego Michała i zjeżył się widząc wyraźny ubaw na jego twarzy.

\- Andrzeju – tu Janek wyraźnie starał się _nie_ _śmiać_ z niego i już chciał odejść, i zakończyć tą farsę z przedstawianiem mu tego… Michała, ale Janek przesunął mu dłonią po plecach uspokajająco i dokończył – Poznaj mojego brata, Michała.

Zaraz, zaraz… Brata? Rzucił niepewne spojrzenia na Janka, na Michała. Odruchowo zerknął na Tomka, który z troską patrzył na niego i tylko przytakiwał. Spojrzał ponownie na Janka, na Michała i kiedy zrozumiał, co właśnie tu zaszło, przymknął oczy i mentalnie łupnął głową w ścianę.

Brat. Ale przecież…

\- Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz brata! – Poderwał głowę i poczuł jak uszy mu czerwienieją.

I co z tego, że brzmiało to niemal usprawiedliwiająco? Miał prawo panikować, prawda?!

\- No to właśnie są te dłuższe wyjaśnienia, ale wyglądało na to, że mi zaraz na zawał serca zejdziesz, więc chciałem cię chociaż trochę uspokoić.

Janek wyraźnie już się z niego śmiał i nawet Michał… _brat_ … z trudem opanowywał śmiech.

\- Śmiejcie się – burknął, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać uśmiechu ani tego, jak z ulgą opadły mu ramiona. Zwrócił się do Michała – Niech mi pan wybaczy to… Nie wiem nawet jak…

\- Darujmy sobie tych panów – wtrącił Michał i bez pardonu uścisnął mu dłoń – I tak już jesteśmy jak rodzina. Ale miło w końcu dołączyć twarz do imienia. Janek tyle o tobie opowiadał, że mam wrażenie jakbym cię znał od lat.

I co on miał na to odpowiedzieć?

Na szczęście Michał dał mu moment na dojście do siebie.

\- Mi też miło dowiedzieć się o twoim istnieniu.

Cholera jasna, Andrzej!

Aż skrzywił się zawstydzony, ale Michał wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, Tadek mu zawtórował, a Janek tylko zakrył oczy dłonią i kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Przynajmniej atmosfera znacznie się rozluźniła.

\- To teraz niech pan nam wszystko opowie – Tomek odezwał się, przerywając niezręczny moment i z przejęciem odciągnął Janka od nich, sadzając go przy stole – Bo my za panem goniliśmy przez pół świata i miło było by wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Tomku!

\- Ale tato! – Tomek wskazał jedną ą Janka, drugą Michała. – Nie wmówisz mi, że nie jesteś ciekaw!

\- Ja bym się chętnie też dowiedział. – Tadek nadal chichotał pod nosem, kiedy zerkał na niego i Andrzej musiał go uciszyć wzrokiem.

\- W takim razie jak już wszyscy się zapoznaliśmy – Janek rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – zaczekajmy na Pandita i wtedy opowiemy wam wszystko.

\- Teraz już nie ma pośpiechu. – z trudem oderwał wzrok od tych jasnych, błyszczących oczu i wskazał Michałowi dłonią, żeby usiadł z nimi. Chamem nie był. – Głównie chodziło nam, żeby zobaczyć cię całego i zdrowego. Najpierw zjedzmy śniadanie, a później nam wyjaśnicie co trzeba.

\- Teraz to mi nawet głupio, że tak biednego Pandita podejrzewaliśmy. – Tadek podrapał się po głowie zażenowany .– Aleśmy myśleli, że tu jakieś ciemne konszachty się dzieją.

\- Zwłaszcza po tym przykrym wypadku w Bombaju… – Tomek urwał, kiedy Janek zmarszczył brwi i rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. Przeniósł wtedy wzrok na Andrzeja z niemym pytaniem.

\- Spotkaliśmy się z panem Abbasem w jego mieszkaniu, żeby odebrać twój list, Janku, i depozyt, ale zostaliśmy napadnięci. Biedy pan Abbas został dźgnięty nożem i zmarł zanim zdążyliśmy mu pomóc.

Janek poruszył się wzburzony, ale to Michał odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Widzieliście napastnika?

\- Miał szeroką bliznę na twarzy…

Urwał, bo Janek i Michał jednakowo poderwali głowy i wbili ostre spojrzenia w niego. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

\- Ale wam nic się nie stało? – Janek zerknął po nich wszystkich, jakby dopiero teraz ich zobaczył i rozluźnił się nieznacznie, kiedy wszyscy trzej pokręcili przecząco głowami.

Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Pandit Davasarman. Janek od razu zaczął go wypytywać o całe zajście. Wyglądało na to, że Michał też go zna, bo po chwili we trzech zaczęli rozmawiać z nieznanym mu języku.

\- Tato? – Drgnął, kiedy Tomek szepnął mu nad uchem. Uniósł pytająco brew, bo jego chłopiec wyraźnie czegoś od niego chciał – Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że pan Smuga cię zostawił? Przecież obiecał, że nie zostawi.

Zamarł z sercem łomoczącym mu w gardle. No właśnie… Dlaczego pomyślał, że po tylu latach znajomości, Janek rzuciłby go zaledwie kilka miesięcy po tym, jak w końcu się zeszli? Bo bał się, że nie był… wystarczający? Że nie trudno byłoby Jankowi znaleźć kogoś lepszego? Tego nie mógł powiedzieć Tomkowi. Nawet Jankowi by tego nie powiedział.

\- To nie tak, Tomku… - zerknął ukradkiem na Janka i serce mu stanęło, kiedy napotkał pytające spojrzenie. Cholera jasna. Czyli nie tylko Tomkowi będzie tłumaczył – Po prostu…

\- Czas najwyższy, żebyście się dowiedzieli, po co was tu ściągnęliśmy. – Janek odezwał się nagle i jemu z wdzięczności aż za serce ścisnęło.

Jak on kochał tego człowieka!

\- Na samym początku powiem tylko, że będzie to długa i trudna opowieść. – Janek oparł powoli dłoń na ramieniu Michała, kiedy ten zwiesił głowę na piersi, odetchnął głęboko i omiótł ich zmęczonym wzrokiem.

I tak zaczęła się opowieść o aresztowaniu, o zsyłce, o ucieczce, o latach tułaczki po dzikich bezdrożach Azji Środkowej, o odkryciu złota…

-… I wtedy nagle znikąd wyskakuje ten smarkacz!

\- Ale jakim cudem pan odnalazł brata na tym pustkowiu?! – Tomek z uwielbieniem spojrzał na Janka – Skąd pan w ogóle wiedział, że pan Michał żyje?

\- I tu po części nawiążemy do mojej ucieczki z naszych wakacji, Andrzeju – Janek uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy Tadek parsknął śmiechem i nieskutecznie starał się zdusić chichot. Michał spojrzał na niego, na Janka, z powrotem na niego i zamarł zaskoczony.

\- To tobie zawdzięczam to, że żyję! – Zduszony okrzyk odbił się echem w pokoju, kiedy wszyscy zamilkli. Tomek, Tadek i Pandit obserwowali ich z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami.

Że co proszę?

\- Pamiętasz, Andrzeju, jak zapytałeś mnie któregoś dnia o wyprawę do Tybetu? – Kąciki ust Janka powędrowały do góry, kiedy wolnymi ruchami zaczął nabijać fajkę.

Tą wyprawę! I tym razem to on spojrzał na Janka wyczekująco.

\- Okazało się, że mój znajomy, do którego napisałem w tej sprawie przesłał mój list dalej. Do Karola Bohdanowicza…

O cholera…

\- Skojarzył on moje nazwisko. Michał wspomniał mu raz, czy dwa, że ma brata, który łowi dzikie zwierzęta. Bohdanowicz odpisał mi, że ma niezwykle ważne wiadomości na temat mojego brata, i że koniecznie muszę się z nim spotkać. Dlatego wyjechałem tak nagle, za co cię teraz przepraszam.

\- Nie… Jasiek…– dłoń mimowolnie uniosła mu się do góry. – Nie musisz mnie za to przepraszać. To zrozumiałe…

\- Teraz tak, ale wtedy mogło się to wydawać czyś innym, niż było w rzeczywistości.

„Dlatego pomyślałeś, że zostawiłbym cię dla kogoś innego, kiedy zobaczyłeś Michała” zostało niewypowiedziane, ale znał to spojrzenie w tych ukochanych szarych oczach. Kiwnął tylko głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

\- Tak więc wyjechałem ze Szwecji i podążyłem śladem wyprawy Piewcowa. Przyznam, że nie miałem większych nadziei, bo w końcu minęło piętnaście lat od tamtego czasu. Ale wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli bym… - urwał i kilka razy pyknął niebieskim dymem z fajki – Jeśli bym znalazł cokolwiek, byłoby to jakieś zapewnienie. W tę, czy we tę.

Mimo, że twarz Janka nie wyrażała większych emocji, Andrzej widział wyraźnie po nim jak dużo kosztowało go przyznanie się do tego. Wpatrywał się w niego tak długo, aż Janek go zauważył, i posłał mu cień uśmiechu.

„Znalazłeś” chciał powiedzieć. Ale nie musiał, bo Janek wiedział doskonale, co mu chodziło po głowie. Świadczył o tym kącik ust uniesiony do góry.

\- Udało mi się odnaleźć Michała – Janek ciągnął dalej i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy Tomek wyraźnie zaczerpnął powietrza. Wiedział, o co chłopiec chce go zapytać – Starałem się postawić na jego miejscu. Co sam bym zrobił w takiej sytuacji? Jedynym logicznym wyjściem było przejść z gór Ałtyn-tag, przez Tybet, do Kaszmiru. Na tej trasie można było dojść jedynie do tego klasztoru. Dotarliśmy tu razem i przez kilka tygodni nie wiedzieliśmy czy Michał przeżyje.

Wszyscy poderwali wzrok na braci, którzy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

Czyżby było coś, czego im nie mówili?

\- Kiedy już poczułem się lepiej – tym razem odezwał się Michał – Chciałem wrócić po złoto. Nie dla siebie – dodał spoglądając na niego – Chcę oddać połowę tego, co wydobędziemy moim towarzyszom niedoli. Mam nazwiska i adresy. Janek powiedział, że mnie samego nie puści. We dwóch może byśmy dali radę, ale dopiero dochodzę do siebie.

\- Wiem, że wyprawa ta wiąże się z pewnym niebezpieczeństwem, ale poczyniłem pewne przygotowania – Janek wytrzepał resztki popiołu z fajki i wsadził ją do kieszeni – Chcieliśmy was prosić o pomoc. Zrozumiem jednak, jeśli byście się wycofali.

Zwariował. Jego Jasiek całkowicie zwariował.

Tomek widocznie palił się do tej wyprawy i zerkał na niego niepewnie. Tadek zmierził się nieco na wzmiankę o górach, ale ostatecznie zapowiedział, że pójdzie. Został więc tylko on. I Janek wiedział. Patrzył na niego spokojnie i chyba tylko ten spokój przekonał go ostatecznie.

Janek nie ryzykowałby wzywania go, gdyby nie podjął wszelkich możliwych kroków, żeby niebezpieczeństwo zniwelować.

\- Poza Panditem Davasarmanem przyda się wam jeszcze jedna rozsądna osoba.

Na jego słowa szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy Janka, a Michał odetchnął z ulgą. Więcej nie widział, bo Tomek rzucił mu się w ramiona uradowany i ściskał go, i całował, i ściskał.

Pojadą w góry, ryzykując życie, żeby wygrzebać złoto, którego nie potrzebowali.

Janek poprosił ich o pomoc, więc jak mieli odmówić?

On nie potrafił.

***

Dwadzieścia pięć dni morderczej jazdy po górach.

Wcale się nie dziwił Tadkowi, że nie lubił tych „wertepów”, bo jemu samemu entuzjazm nieco już opadł.

Nabrał teraz jeszcze większego szacunku dla Michała, który tę drogę przebył sam, po latach tułaczki. Samo to, że ten człowiek zdołał uciec z zsyłki, przeżyć w tym tak nieprzystępnym dla ludzi kraju, świadczyło o tym, jak silny musiał być.

Zainicjował więc z Tomkiem protokół „opieka”. Okazało się szybko, że Tomek zjednał sobie sympatię Michała i postanowili bezwstydnie to wykorzystać, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomóc. Michał został otoczony niewidocznym kokonem i za każdym razem, gdy droga coraz bardziej dawała się mu we znaki, Tomek „zaczarowywał” go, żeby zjadł więcej, zasypywał go pytaniami, aż ten usnął, Andrzej upewniał się, że na każdym postoju dostanie gorącą herbatę jako pierwszy.

I Janek zauważył.

\- Dziękuję ci, serce moje – przyciągnął go do siebie, kiedy znaleźli się sami w namiocie – Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować – Andrzej bezwstydnie wcisnął nos w ciepłą skórę za uchem Janka i wyczuł jak mu tętno przyspieszyło.

\- Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem tej samej taktyki, co użyliście na mnie w Afryce?- Janek wsunął palce w jego włosy i Andrzej odruchowo przymknął oczy.

Ach, więc nie byli tacy dyskretni, jak im się wydawało…

\- Tomek nie potrafiłby być dyskretny, nawet gdyby jego życie od tego zależało.

Zdusił śmiech w ramieniu Janka, bo ten drań _wiedział_ dokładnie, co mu po głowie chodziło. Jak mu go cholernie brakowało!

Odsunął się nieznacznie i z dzikim uśmiechem na twarzy spojrzał w te roziskrzone szare oczy.

\- Masz rację, Jasiek.

I Janek parsknął głośnym śmiechem i przyciągnął go bliżej, i zdławił swój śmiech na jego ustach.

Tak, zdecydowanie mu Janka brakowało. I nawet nie przeszkadzała mu ta długa broda. Mógł się przyzwyczaić…

Andrzej przechylił lekko głowę i przeciągnął językiem po jego złączonych wargach, i Janek skradł mu resztę powietrza z płuc. To ciepło w jego żołądku przetoczyło się z entuzjazmem i aż mu się w głowie zakręciło.

Z głośnym westchnieniem oderwał się od Janka i obydwaj zamarli.

Serce mu łomotało w piersi, kiedy w pobliżu ich namiotu usłyszeli trzeszczenie śniegu.

\- Kierownictwo wybaczy, ale sytuacja jest – Tadek odezwał się niepewnie – Gdyby można było prosić?

Popatrzyli na siebie i parsknęli cichym śmiechem w tym samym czasie.

\- Już idziemy, bosmanie. – Janek pierwszy się opanował. Oparł dłoń na policzku Andrzeja i lekko musnął wargami jego usta – Brakowało mi ciebie. – Wyszeptał i tylko raz obejrzał się przez ramię zanim wyszedł z namiotu.

A on tak stał z wariackim uśmiechem na twarzy i minęła dłuższa chwila, nim był w stanie dołączyć do towarzyszy.

***

Rewolucjonistą już był.

Średnio mu się udało.

Teraz miał być przemytnikiem.

Miał wrażenie, że _to_ pójdzie mu jeszcze gorzej.

Ale był to ich jedyny, w miarę bezpieczny, sposób na przekroczenie granicy. I po przez „w miarę bezpieczny” miał na myśli coś bardziej w stylu „ w ten sposób nie zginiemy natychmiast”.

Wszyscy zapalili się do przemknięcia z karawaną weselną i wydawało się, że tylko jemu ten pomysł nie bardzo się podoba. Nie zauważył, aby ktokolwiek inny się przejął, co tak naprawdę będą przerzucać przez granicę. Janek, Michał i Davasarman naradzali się ciągle, Tomek konszachtował z Tadkiem i wtedy uderzyło go to, że pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu to nie on był kierownikiem wyprawy, a Janek.

Dłoń z fajką zawisła mu w powietrzu, kiedy zdumiony mrugnął kilkakrotnie. Ostatnim razem, przy takim układzie wyprawa skończyła się szaleńczą ucieczką przed pościgiem… Ale czy naprawdę miał na tyle odwagi, żeby mieć nadzieję na pomyślniejszy obrót sprawy tym razem?

Po trzech dniach byli już gotowi do drogi.

Andrzej w tym czasie pogodził się z obecnym stanem rzeczy. Nie miał alternatywnego wyjścia, więc pomagał sprawdzać stan ich ekwipunku i polecił Tomkowi mieć oko na Michała. Jego chłopak zwerbował Tadka do pomocy i mimo, że spędzili prawie miesiąc w drodze, brat Janka powoli odżywał. Nie wyglądał już tak mizernie i pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że przy regularnych posiłkach i odpoczynku, Michał z łatwością dorównałby rozmiarem Tadkowi. 

Na czwarty dzień do przybyciu do Gilgit wyruszyli w drogę do Baltit. Tam mieli spotkać się z królem Hunzów, aby oficjalnie zdobyć jego pozwolenie na dołączenie do orszaku weselnego.

Pozwolenie dostali.

Mało brakowało, a Janek nie pogrążyłby wyprawy swoim niewyparzonym językiem. Prowokować zbója, siedząc w jego fortecy i wiedząc, że ów zbój nie zawahałby się poucinać im głów, gdyby naszła go ochota… I pomyśleć, że to _on_ bał się, że powie coś nieodpowiedniego w najgorszym momencie…

Z ulgą opuścili gniazdo Nazib Chana i było coś śmiesznego w tym, jak Michał ochrzanił Janka, kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza murami fortecy. Andrzej z trudem tłumił śmiech widząc niezdecydowanie wymalowane na twarzy jego Jaśka, jakby ten zżymał się na to, że ktoś mu zwraca uwagę i cholernie się cieszył, że _ma_ kogoś, kto by mu zwrócił uwagę. Zachichotał cicho, kiedy Michał tylko odwrócił się plecami do Janka, a ten wyszczerzył się jak wariat i błyszczącymi oczami odprowadził brata.

Tak, zdecydowanie był szczęśliwy.

W miarę jak szli dalej na północ, droga stawała się coraz trudniejsza. Momentami nawet konie, przywykłe do takich podróży, odmawiały posłuszeństwa i trzeba było je przeprowadzać za grzywy. Chwała Tadkowi i jego przodkom, bo bez niego mogliby nie dać rady. Człowiek, który najbardziej utyskiwał na „te wertepy” dwoił się i troił, żeby karawana przeszła bezpiecznie po zdradliwych ścieżkach.

I to właśnie Tadek, ten kochany olbrzym ocalił życie Tomka.

Serce mu stanęło, kiedy przechodzili nad przełęczą i usłyszał jak jeden z jaków idących na końcu karawany, zaczepiając o wyłom skalny stoczył się w przepaść. I niemal sam zleciał z konia, kiedy dotarł do niego krzyk Tomka i ujrzał syna spadającego za krawędź.

\- Jezu Chryste… Tomek…

Nie. Nie, nie, nie… nie… nie…

Davasarman zatrzymał całą karawanę i czekali. Nic innego nie mogli zrobić, nie mieli jak pomóc jego chłopcu. Przejście było zbyt wąskie.

Boże drogi…

\- Nic mu nie będzie – dobiegł go zdecydowany głos i przeniósł wzrok na Michała, który jako jedyny miał wystarczająco dużo ścieżki, żeby zsunąć się na ziemię. Przyglądał się w dół przez lunetkę - Zmyślny ten wasz chłopak, nie ma co! Zjechał na plecach i zatrzymał się na jakimś wyłomie. Nowicki zrzuca mu linę… Złapał! Zaraz będzie na górze. Możecie oddychać.

 _Możecie_?

Odruchowo zerknął na Janka i napotkał równie przerażone spojrzenie. Obydwaj ściągnęli czapy, żeby otrzeć zroszone potem czoła. Ręce mu się nadal trzęsły i z trudem zacisnął palce na futrzanym uchu.

W takim tempie, między Tomkiem i Jankiem to on nawet pięćdziesiątki nie dożyje.

Sam był tym wydarzeniem wstrząśnięty, więc wcale nie zdziwiło go, że Tomek czuł się źle. Tadek obiecał zaopiekować się nim, ale coś go na to uwierało i wieczorem kilka razy zaglądał do syna. Dwa razy zastał tam Janka i raz nawet Michał siedział przy posłaniu Tomka, i coś mu tłumaczył.

I może gdyby poświęcił więcej uwagi Tomkowi, nie doszłoby do nieszczęścia.

Zdziwił się na szybki odjazd z aule, zwłaszcza, że jak do tej pory wszystko szło według planu. Przechwycili karawanę i z powodzeniem wmieszali się w orszak weselny. Nawet przyjęli zaproszenie na samo wesele, pojechali do aule Naib Nazara. I wtedy ledwie zsiedli z koni, Janek kazał mu szykować się do drogi.

Bez zastanowienia wsiadł na wierzchowca i nieco zawiedziony podążył na końcu karawany. A taką miał nadzieję na własne oczy zobaczyć widowisko, jakim według Janka i Michała, było kirgidzkie wesele.

\- Czy coś się stało? Mieliśmy przecież zostać w aule do wieczora. Konie nawet nie wypoczęły… - zagadnął Davasarmana i nie uszło jego uwadze, jak wymienił on porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Jankiem. Zaniepokoiło go też nagłe zamilknięcie Tomka i Tadka. Michał z kamienną twarzą oglądał się co rusz przez ramię i bystrym wzrokiem woził po równinie za nimi…

Cholera… No i miał swoją ucieczkę przed pogonią.

\- Wiem tyle samo, co ty, Andrzeju – Janek ponaglił konia i zrównali się – Tomek ostrzegł mnie, że jeśli natychmiast nie wyjedziemy z aule, skończy się to dla nas źle. Znam już pomysły twojego syna, więc nie czekając na wyjaśnienia zarządziliśmy z Panditem, że lepiej będzie najpierw działać, a później zadawać pytania.

\- Tomku?

Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego syn nie pokrzyżował ich planów. Zbyt mocno.

Pokrzyżował. A on naiwnie myślał, że to tylko Janek potrafił ściągnąć na wyprawę takie kłopoty…

Andrzej kochał swojego syna, naprawdę. Tylko czasem żałował, że Tomek był tak bardzo do niego podobny. I chyba o to był najbardziej zły, kiedy gnając przez równinę, zbliżali się do granicy. On sam przecież zrobiłby to samo. Modlił się tylko w duchu, żeby wszyscy z tego wyszli cało.

Starał się jak mógł, żeby opanować strach. To mu nie pomoże. Wtedy nie pomogło.

Z ciężkim sercem zostawił Janka i Davasarmana, a sam z Michałem pognał dalej, żeby według planu Pandita ukryć się między skałami i przejąć główny atak pogoni.

Spojrzał na Toma i kąciki ust mimowolnie uniosły mu się do góry, kiedy widział jak syn zarepetował sztucer i przykucnął za skałą obok niego. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał się pożegnać ze swoim chłopcem. Janek kategorycznie zabronił mu nawet myśleć o pożegnaniu i sam odjechał, nim Andrzej mógł wydobyć cokolwiek z zaciśniętego gardła.

Przymknął na moment oczy i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy wyobraził sobie tą piękną twarz, i stalowoszare oczy, i szeroki uśmiech. Ciepło rozlało mu się po sercu i całkowicie spokojny oparł dłoń na ramieniu Tomka.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy gruchnęły pierwsze strzały.

\- Do licha, Jędrek! Przestań fantazjować o Janku i skup się! – Michał zawołał i słał kulę za kulą w nadjeżdżających dżygitów.

 _Jędrek_?

\- jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Jędrek, _Misiek_ , to nawet Janek ci nie pomoże!

Ot wymyślił! Jędrek.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak musieli wyglądać ukryci w skałach, chichoczący jak wariaci i tylko ładujący magazynki. I jakoś tak wyszło, że strzelali na zmianę i jak jeden ładował karabin, drugi opróżniał. Tomek z Tadkiem podłapali ich system, dzięki czemu z ich kryjówki sypał się nieskończony deszcz kul.

Ostudziło to nieco zapał pogoni, lecz ich radość nie trwała długo, kiedy w tym samym czasie Tadek syknął, a po twarzy przetoczył mu się grymas bólu, i od strony pogoni dobiegł ich rozwścieczony krzyk gromady zbójów.

Tak więc plan zawiódł.

Michał na szybko opatrzył Tadka i wszyscy czterej spojrzeli po sobie. Jeśli tak mieli skończyć, przynajmniej Andrzej miał przy sobie rodzinę. Tylko Jaśka mu brakowało. Serce mu ścisnęło i bryła lodu spadła mu do żołądka. Michał utkwił wzrok w skałach, gdzie wcześniej zniknął Janek. Tomek oparł się o niego ramieniem i na chwilę ich oczy, tej samej niebieskiej barwy, spotkały się. Obydwaj uśmiechnęli się słabo.

Na odgłos nowej palby poderwali głowy i z niepokojem wyglądali zza skał. Cóż to mogło się tam dziać?

Wtedy dopadli ich Janek z Davasarmanem. Szybko wszyscy obrzucili się uważnymi spojrzeniami i odetchnęli z ulgą.

-Musimy jak najszybciej podążać do przodu! – Pandit mówił, nabijając w tym czasie karabin – Kozacy dopadli dżygitów i najlepiej było by dla nas, gdyby nie natknęli się na nas.

\- Skąd tu się wzięli Kozacy? – Andrzej odruchowo wyszukał na oślep dłoń Janka i mocno uścisnął jego palce na moment. To drażniące dygotanie w piersi ustało i odetchnął lżej. Nawet nie zauważył, jak bardzo spięty był.

\- Pewnie zainteresowali się zniknięciem pana młodego z jego własnego wesela z gromadą zbójów. – Janek tylko musnął dłonią jego policzek i przebiegając obok Michała, uścisnął jego ramię – Teraz to nie ważne. Pandit ma rację. Musimy od razu przejść granicę, zanim patrole kozackie powiadomią chińczyków o naszej obecności!

Bez dalszych dysput wsiedli na konie i po chwili dogonili Udażalakę z jucznymi zwierzętami. W ciągu nocy zatrzymali się tylko na dwugodzinny odpoczynek i za radą Davasarmana jeszcze przed świtem ruszyli dalej.

***

Burza piaskowa dopadła ich, kiedy byli już na skraju Takla Makan.

Po ucieczce z aule Naib Nazara przeprawili się przez granicę, gdzie spotkała ich przykra niespodzianka. Wieści o ich obecności w Turkiestanie Chińskim rozeszły się w całym pasie przygranicznym i patrole zatrzymywały każdą napotkaną karawanę.

Michał przyjął te wieści najgorzej i pierwszy postój przesiedział sam na uboczu. Nawet Tomek nie był w stanie do niego dotrzeć. Następnym razem pokłócili się z Jankiem, zanim jeszcze zdążyli zatrzymać się na noc. Później Michał już zamilkł i siadał z dala od nich z pochmurną miną.

Andrzej miał wrażenie, że domyślał się, co tak zmartwiło starszego z braci. Dlatego jak już znaleźli bezpieczne schronienie przed burzą w pustynnym mieście, rozjuczyli konie i sami pożywili się, usiadł obok Michała i nie mówiąc nic, wyciągnął w jego kierunku zapaloną zapałkę.

\- Dzięki – Michał odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. Obydwaj pykali fajki, aż spowiła ich chmura niebieskiego dymu.

Powinien coś powiedzieć?

Zerknął kątem oka na Michała i napotkał jego rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Jak mi Janek powiedział, to nie chciałem wierzyć, ale teraz widzę, że miał rację.

\- Janek z reguły dość często ma rację. O co chodziło tym razem?

Nie był pewny czy chciał wiedzieć, ale udało mu się na moment wyrwać Michała z marazmu, więc cokolwiek by to nie było, postanowił to przetrwać.

\- O ciebie.

Tego nie przewidział. Zerknął kątem oka na Janka siedzącego przy maszynce i rozmawiającego z Davasarmanem. Później do tego wróci.

\- Zaryzykuję i zapytam. Wiesz, że żaden z nas nie wini ciebie za to, w jakiej sytuacji teraz jesteśmy?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co myślę. – Michał usiadł sztywniej i zmarszczył brwi. Jego spojrzenie stało się zamknięte, zdystansowane. – Nie masz pojęcia…

\- Zastanawiasz się: czy było warto? Nie o samo przedsięwzięcie chodzi. Zastanawiasz się tylko, czy było warto mieszać w to kogoś jeszcze. Bo sam byś też poradził, wcześniej się udało, czemu miałoby się nie udać teraz? – wyszeptał gapiąc się tępo w ziemię i ciągnął dalej – Wiesz, że coś może pójść nie tak, zawsze jest ryzyko. I zastanawiasz się, czy było warto?

Michał siedział nieruchomo jak kamienny posąg i nawet przestał pykać fajkę. Ale słuchał.

\- Tylko że nikt nikogo do niczego nie zmuszał. Każdy z własnej wolni zgłosił się na ochotnika i to w żaden sposób nie jest twoją winą. Nawet kiedy coś idzie nie tak i czujesz się odpowiedzialny, musisz zrozumieć, że ci ludzie poszli za tobą sami. Bo chcieli.

Andrzej zerknął na Michała przelotnie i przeniósł wzrok na Janka. Przez moment panowała między nimi cisza. Michał zaczął pykać fajkę i ramiona mu opadły nieco.

\- Pozwólcie do nas na moment.– Janek obejrzał się przez ramię, zmarszczył brew i przywołał ich ręką – Mamy pomysł, żeby ominąć zabieranie całej karawany do Chotanu.

\- Lepiej unikać włażenia ludziom w oczy.– Michał przytaknął i wstając z ziemi podciągnął i jego. – Co chcecie zrobić?

\- Mam znajomego w Chotanie. – Davasarman wyjaśnił. – Udam się sam do miasta, dowiem się dokładnie jak wygląda sytuacja. Szikar Smuga poprowadzi was na północny wschód i tam rozbijecie obóz w stóp gór.

\- Niebezpiecznie iść samemu. Weź kogoś z nas Pandicie.

\- Zabierz nas – Tadek trącił łokciem Tomka, który gwałtownie przytaknął i wyszczerzył się – Z chęcią przyjrzymy się temu kitajskiemu miastu.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał uważnie na pozornie niewinną minę syna. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Tomek z Tadkiem coś kombinują. Zerknął na Janka, który chyba podzielał jego obawy, ale nie miał podstaw, żeby zaoponować. Michał uśmiechał się tylko pod nosem.

Nazajutrz około południa, kiedy przekroczyli rzekę, Davasarman, Tadek i Tomek odłączyli się od nich i odjechali w stronę Chotanu, a Udadżalaka z Jankiem poprowadzili karawanę ku górom.

\- Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł puszczać Tomka z Tadkiem na tak wrażliwy wywiad.

Janek spojrzał na niego znad mapy i uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Wiesz, jaki jest Tomek. – Andrzej skończył rozbijać namiot i sprawdzał napięcie linek. Wolał nie obudzić się przygnieciony namiotem.

\- Wiem – Janek pokręcił głową i oczy mu zabłysły – Ale jest z nim Davasarman. To najbardziej opanowany człowiek, jakiego znam. Nie jest skory to wtykania nosa tam, gdzie nie powinien. Z resztą bosman Nowicki jest w pełni świadomy naszej sytuacji, więc wątpię, żeby spłatał nam jakiegoś figla.

\- Tak samo myślałem, zanim przyszło nam uciekać przed bandą zbójów.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, Tomek to mądry chłopak.

\- To samo powtarzam sobie za każdym razem, jak w coś się wpakuje i jakoś do tej pory to go nie powstrzymało.

\- Andrzeju – Janek podszedł do niego i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok tych lśniących jasnych oczu – O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?

Andrzej zerknął szybko w stronę Michała, który całkiem dobrze udawał, że zajęty jest rozbijaniem własnego namiotu, i że wcale ich nie słucha.

\- Jasiek?

\- Hm?

\- Masz rację – Wyszczerzył się, kiedy Janek odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się, marszcząc nos.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny.

Ale trącił nosem jego nos i oparł czoło na jego czole. Jasne szare oczy lśniły szaleńczo i przekorny uśmiech wpełzł mu na usta.

\- Mógłbyś zachować tą brodę, Andrzeju. Całkiem ci w niej do twarzy.

\- Nie wiem, czy miałbym cierpliwość ją utrzymać. Z resztą, wystarczy, że jeden z nas jest zarośnięty.

\- Nie chcę przerywać, ale powiedzcie mi, czy mam zatkać na noc uszy watą?

Andrzej jęknął i ukrył twarz w ramieniu Janka, kiedy Michał wychylił się ze swojego namiotu i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.

\- Nie, nie musisz. – Janek odparł wesoło, a jemu nagle zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco.

\- No to dobranoc i macie zbudzić mnie na wartę tym razem.

\- Zbudzimy – Andrzej oderwał się od Janka i poprawił długi kożuch – Dobranoc.

\- Nie spinaj się tak, Jędrek – Michał pokręcił głową i z dziwnym błyskiem w oku zniknął w namiocie.

\- _Jędrek_?

\- Nic nie mów – Andrzej westchnął ciężko, ale uśmiechał się lekko widząc rozbawienie na twarzy Janka – Wiesz, jak mi ciebie brakowało?

\- Wiem, serce moje – Janek wsunął dłoń za jego kożuch i oparł ją na jego karku – Ale musiałem…

\- Nie, nie, Jasiek, to nie tak! W żadnym wypadku, nawet tak nie myśl! - Złapał Janka na poły kożucha i przysunął go bliżej siebie. Cholera. Jak mu to powiedzieć? – Tu chodziło o twojego brata i ja bym ci tego w życiu nie wypomniał! Tylko, że…

\- Że co, Andrzeju?

\- Bo mi ciebie _brakowało_ …

Cholera jasna, Jasiek, zrozum.

\- Och – twarz Janka pojaśniała i zaśmiał się niemal bezgłośnie – To nie mogłeś powiedzieć tego tak po prostu?

\- Jakoś… - zawahał się. No właśnie. Dlaczego nie powiedział tego od razu?

\- Andrzeju, serce moje. – Oczy Janka pociemniały. - Obiecuję ci, że jak tylko wrócimy do Alwaru i zmyjemy z siebie te tygodnie podróży, zamknę cię w pokoju i pokażę ci _dokładnie_ jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało.

\- Jasiek… - wyszeptał urywanym głosem, kiedy to ciepło w jego żołądku przetoczyło się niżej, niżej, i dotyk tej dużej, ciepłej dłoni na karku, niemal powalił go na kolana.

\- Jak macie się rżnąć, to tak żebym nie słyszał!

Andrzej zamarł i z przerażeniem spojrzał na Janka, który _poczerwieniał_ na twarzy i moment później zniknęli w swoim namiocie.

Wolał nie narażać się takiemu człowiekowi jak Michał. Bo to, że jak na razie zdawał się go lubić, nie oznaczało, że nie zmieni zdania, kiedy Andrzej zrobić coś, co mu się wybitnie nie spodoba.

Tak, lepiej nie podpaść bratu swojego mężczyzny.

***

Za ich głowy wyznaczono nagrodę.

I nagle ta nachalna ciekawość wieśniaków nabrała innego znaczenia. Od samego rana, co rusz ktoś zaglądał do ich obozu i wypytywał ich, kim są, skąd jadą i dokąd. Teraz przynajmniej wiedzieli dlaczego.

Jak tylko ich towarzysze wrócili z Chotanu, Davasarman odciągnął Janka na bok, a Tomek strapiony cicho wyznał mu, czego dowiedzieli się od znajomka Davasarmana.

I on starał się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo wstrząsnęły nim te wiadomości, ale Janek ciągle zerkał na niego jakby z niemym błaganiem o wybaczenie. Nie był to obrót sprawy, na jaki liczył, ale nie miał pretensji do Janka, ani do Michała. Sam zgłosił się na tą wyprawę. Żal mu było tylko Tomka, bo jego chłopiec miał zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat. Całe życie miał przed sobą.

Andrzej spojrzał na syna siedzącego na uboczu.

\- Nad czym tak medytujesz, Tomku? – Usiadł obok niego i trącił chłopca ramieniem.

\- W myślach już wędrowałem po Tybecie. – wyszczerzył się. – Po to głownie wyruszyłem na tą wyprawę. No i żeby pomóc panu Smudze i… panu Smudze? Panu Michałowi -Tomek machnął ręką, a on uśmiechnął się przelotnie – Nigdy nawet mi się nie śniło, że mógłbym przeżyć taką przygodę!

\- Bosman Nowicki już cię mianował pierwszym oficerem na swoim jachcie. Jak już wykopiemy to złoto, jutro będziesz bogaty. Zastanawiałeś się, co zrobisz z tą małą fortuną?

\- Nie zależy mi na złocie. – Tomek wzruszył ramieniem. – Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić któregokolwiek z nas w roli bogaczy. Może oddałbym swoją część na wybudowanie ogrodu zoologicznego w Warszawie?

\- Nie zapomniałeś swojego postanowienia sprzed lat! – Jakaś część jego świadomości odetchnęła z ulgą słysząc te słowa. Bał się o Tomka, bo wiedział, co gorączka złota może zrobić z człowiekiem.

\- Oczywiście!– Oczy Tomka zabłysły i przez chwilę wyglądał jak mały chłopiec cieszący się nową zabawką, którą znalazł pod choinką.

\- A co na to powiedziałaby Sally? – Kąciki ust mimowolnie uniosły mu się do góry, kiedy twarz Tomka pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Jaki jego syn był przewidywalny!

\- Nie śmiej się tato, ale ona bardzo chce studiować zoologię, żeby jeździć z nami po świecie i łowić zwierzęta.

\- To nie jest zawód dla kobiety…

\- Ale ona nie jest mazgajem! – Tomek złapał go za rękę i spojrzał na niego z niemą prośbą. – To zuch dziewczyna! A… lubisz ją choć trochę?

Ten kochany chłopiec naprawdę myślał, że on nie lubił Sally? Przecież już od samego początku było wiadomo, że ci dwoje spędzą resztę życia razem i Andrzej cieszył się, że jego syn znalazł kogoś takiego.

\- Prawie tak samo jak ciebie. – objął syna ramieniem i przycisnął go do siebie.

\- A pan Smuga też ją lubi?

\- Skąd to pytanie, Tomku? – Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął uważnie na Tomka. Ten zmieszał się nieco, lecz nagle usiadł prościej i z dziwną determinacją na twarzy, która szczerze go zaniepokoiła, odparł:

\- Bo pomyślałem, że skoro ty, tato, i pan Smuga jesteście jakby razem, to… to ja bym chciał, żeby i on ją lubił?

Że co proszę?

O ile dobrze zrozumiał, to jego syn właśnie mu powiedział, że uważał Janka jako swojego… drugiego rodzica? Ojca?

I aż mu serce rozsadzało, kiedy spojrzał na pełną nadziei twarz syna. Szeroki uśmiech wykwitł mu na twarzy i zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, przyciągając do siebie Tomka.

\- Jestem pewien, że on też ją bardzo lubi. – szepnął mu do ucha.

***

Andrzej z rosnącym niepokojem wpatrywał się to w Janka, to w Michała.

Dobrnęli do miejsca, gdzie Michał ukrył złoto i tam spotkało ich ogromne rozczarowanie. Pieczara, która miała być przysłonięta strumieniem, była całkowicie zasypana gruzem.

Wszyscy stali jak rażeni gromem. On jednak najbardziej martwił się o dwóch braci. Dla nich wyprawa ta znaczyła przecież najwięcej. Janek stał nieruchomo, pobladły i zaciskał dłoń na ramieniu Michała, który trząsł się z nerwów. Nagle Michał wybuchnął rozdzierającym serce krzykiem i zaczął kląć siarczyście.

Tadek z Jankiem chwycili go pod łokcie i odprowadzili na bok, a on z Tomkiem i Davasarmanem zostali przy rumowisku. Coś go tknęło i, może z sentymentu, podszedł do skał i oparł na nich dłoń. Chciał odetchnąć głęboko i przypadkowo poruszył jeden z mniejszych kamieni. Osunął się on i malutka lawina spadła na ziemię.

Hm.

Tym razem oparł obydwie dłonie na kamieniach i ze zmarszczonym czołem uważnie studiował ich strukturę.

\- Tato?

\- Zawołaj tu naszego pana Smugę, Tomku. – Nie chciał robić Michałowi nadziei, ale jeśli miał rację…

\- Andrzeju?

Spojrzał na Janka i serce mu przyspieszyło. Może się mylił, ale…

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy to zadziała, ale gdybyśmy mieli trochę dynamitu, wtykając go w te skały, moglibyśmy spróbować rozsadzić ten zwał na tyle, żeby przekopać się do środka.

Janek rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, wbił wzrok w skały przed nim i też położył na nich swoją dłoń. Oparł się na nich całym ciężarem ciała i kilka z nich usunęło się. Widział jak jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i z nadzieją uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Andrzeju, jesteś niesamowity! – Rzucił przez ramię i pobiegł do Michała.

Ciepło zakręciło mu w żołądku na te słowa i wyszczerzył się jak idiota. Policzki mrowiły mu jak opętane i czuł jak pieką mu uszy. Miał chyba prawo się ucieszyć, że Janek uważał go za niesamowitego człowieka? Miał? Miał.

Widział, jak Janek tłumaczył bratu, co się stało, i widział jak tamten poderwał wzrok na niego. Z takiej odległości nie mógł odczytać jego miny, ale nagle Michał dopadł swoich juków i ku ich przerażeniu wyciągnął z torby worek z pałkami dynamitu.

\- Zwariowałeś?! Dynamit przy sobie na taką wyprawę zabrałeś?!

Głos Janka odbił się echem po parowie i Andrzej parsknął śmiechem, za co rozstał obrzucony nagannym spojrzeniem Janka.

Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego Janek tak się śmiał z niego, kiedy podczas tej pierwszej wyprawy próbował dać kazanie Tomkowi. Było coś zabawnego w tym, jak ktoś bezskutecznie starał się skarcić kogoś innego.

\- Ty masz swoje rewolwery, a ja mam to. – Michał odparł krótko i podbiegł do niego. – No Jędrek, Janek mówi, że chcesz wysadzić ten zwał?

Mężnie zignorował tego „Jędrka” i po krótce wyjaśnił swój pomysł. Michał zamyślił się i sam sprawdził stabilność zawaliny.

\- Niech mnie licho weźmie!

\- Może lepiej nie? – Wyrwało mu się i już nawet nie zareagował, kiedy Tomek, Tadek i Michał parsknęli śmiechem. Janek stał na uboczu i naradzał się z Davasarmanem. Obydwaj co rusz zerkali na równinę.

Niedobrze.

\- Jeśli macie coś tu wysadzać, to pospieszcie się, bo zaraz będziemy mieli towarzystwo!– Janek zawołał do nich.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. I tak nie mieli nic. W najgorszym wypadku, nadal zostaną z niczym.

Pracowali szybko i sprawnie.

\- A teraz panowie, radzę się schować! – Michał odciągnął go za ramię i obydwaj skryli się za rogiem wlotu do wąwozu.

I wtedy przeszło mu przez myśl, że może nie powinien był nic mówić, bo kto wie, jak to się zakończy? Ale był tak pewny… Andrzej wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy, miał rację. W dodatku Michał, _geolog_ , poparł jego plan, więc musiało się udać, prawda?

Chociaż z drugiej strony, jeśli komukolwiek zależało na tym złocie, to był to właśnie Michał. Mógł z tej desperacji zignorować potencjalne zagrożenie…

Cholera.

Ale było za późno, żeby się wycofać, bo Michał właśnie podpalił pierwszy lont i wcisnął palce w uszy krzycząc krótkie „Uwaga!”

Serce mu dudniło w uszach i przeklinał sam siebie, kiedy pierwszy huk odbił się echem po ścianach kotliny.

Przeklinał Michała i to jego złoto, kiedy drugi huk zagłuszył echo pierwszego.

W uszach mu dzwoniło, kiedy trzeci wybuch rozszedł się ledwo wyczuwalnym drżeniem po ziemi.

Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby im się parów na głowy zawalił!

Po dłuższej chwili wychylili się ze swoich kryjówek i czym prędzej pobiegli do pieczary.

Czyżby…

Andrzej stał zdumiony i wodził wzrokiem po rozrzuconych wszędzie skałach. Narobili tylko większego bałaganu…

Żal za serce mu ścisnął, bo miał nadzieję, że może jednak zawód nie spotka braci. No cóż…

I już miał odejść stamtąd, kiedy Tomek zakrzyknął uradowany. Andrzej spojrzał na Michała, który równie zdumiony jak on, spojrzał na niego. Jak na komendę podbiegli do Tomka, który grzebał w gruzie.

\- Spójrzcie tylko! – Jego oczy świeciły się jak szalone. – Nie jest tego dużo, ale coś nazbieramy!

I faktycznie, kiedy pochylił się bliżej, gdzie nie gdzie błyskały brunatnożółte grudki.

\- Pewnie część skarbu, która leżała najbliżej wejścia .– Michał zaczął gorączkowo przeglądać kamienie. – Jaskinia nie była duża i nie mogłem zbyt głęboko upchnąć worków.

\- Pospieszcie się! - Dobiegł ich głos Janka. – Pasterze zaniepokoili się wybuchem i chcieli już nas otaczać, ale Davasarman poszedł z nimi pertraktować.

Janek wyłonił się zza głazu i stanął jak wryty. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wodził po gruzowisku i wtedy dotarło do Andrzeja, że musieli wyglądać jak wariaci, klęcząc i przerzucając kamienie.

\- Nie stój tak, tylko grzeb. – Michał wyciągnął z torby worek i rzucił go bratu.

\- Tomku? Na przyszłość przypomnij mi, żebyśmy tych dwóch nigdzie samych nie puszczali.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć _o was_ to samo.

Andrzej uniósł głowę i napotkał błyszczące szare oczy i szeroki uśmiech. Mimowolnie sam się uśmiechnął i skarcony przez Michała, wrócił do przerzucania kamieni.

***

Koniec końców część z tego, co uzbierali musieli oddać pasterzom, żeby uniknąć schwytania i wydania ich policji.

Dla niego była to mała strata, bo cenił swoje życie bardziej, niż skarby, ale Michał łypał groźnie spode łba, kiedy Janek rozdzielał wieśniakom po grudce złota.

Teraz zostało im tylko przedrzeć się przez Wyżynę Tybetańską i nie uszło jego uwadze, że to właśnie tędy szedł Michał, sam.

Jego podziw dla brata Janka rósł z każdym dniem. O ile to było w ogóle jeszcze możliwe.

Bacznie obserwował braci i serce mu bolało, kiedy widział jak Michał udręczonym wzrokiem wodził w koło, a Janek nie odstępował go na krok. Jego Tomek przylepił się do nich i wędrowali tak już od kilkunastu dni.

I być może nie udałoby się im dotrzeć do Kaszmiru, gdyby nie natrafili na gorące źródła.

Perspektywa odpoczynku, ciepła i możliwości umycia się po raz pierwszy od… zbyt dawna, pokrzepiła go na duchu. Na szczęście twarz miał ukrytą za brodą i kożuchem, więc nikt nie zauważył jego czerwonych policzków, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś innym, co chciał zrobić, jak już się wykąpie.

Ostatni raz tak naprawdę pocałował Janka jeszcze w Gilgit, na samym początku wyprawy, więc miał prawo być trochę… _sfrustrowany_.

Jak on przeżył te wszystkie lata, nie miał pojęcia.

Z zadumy wyrwał go okrzyk Janka, kiedy stado dzikich jaków rzuciło się na ich karawanę. I jego Jasiek, bo któżby inny, wziął na siebie atakujące zwierzęta i pognał ku wylotowi z wąwozu.

Razem z Tadkiem dopadli Davasarmana, który wraz z jednym koniem jucznym został poturbowany przez jaki. Szybko opatrzyli mu obitą nogę i, za przykładem Michała, zaczęli powoli rozbijać obóz.

\- Dobra nasza! – Janek zawołał zbliżając się do nich na spienionym wierzchowcu. – Stado pognało na pustynię, ale udało mi się ubić młodą sztukę. Będziemy jedli świeże mięso!

\- Dawajcie mi tu te bydlę !– Tadek zatarł ręce i już zaczął szykować palenisko. – Zaraz oporządzimy się i będzie rosół, albo jeszcze lepiej! Potrawka!

\- Niech pan już o jedzeniu nie mówi, panie bosmanie, bo mi kiszki marsza grają. – Tomek upomniał Tadka, ale równie niecierpliwie wyglądał dwóch hindusów, którzy pojechali przynieść ubitego jaka.

\- Wy tu gotujcie, a my rozbijemy namioty. – Michał chwycił Janka za ramię i nie oglądając się ze siebie odciągnął go na ubocze.

Ciekawiło go, o czym mogli rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że Janek cały czas kręcił przecząco głową i próbował coś tłumaczyć Michałowi. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Michał zaczął rozbijać jeden namiot nieco na uboczu, powiedział coś Jankowi, na co jego Jasiek zamarł i bez słowa więcej zajął się robotą.

Krew mu w żyłach zmroziło, kiedy przeszło mu przez myśl, że może Michał wcale nie jest tak entuzjastycznie nastawiony do ich związku, jak na początku mu się wydawało? Doskonale pamiętał tamten incydent pod Chotanem, bo od tamtej pory starał się nie przebywać zbyt blisko Janka, kiedy Michał był w pobliżu.

\- Tato?

Poderwał głowę, kiedy Tomek przysiadł na moment obok niego i zaczął wypakowywać swoją bieliznę do uprania.

\- Bo ja tak pomyślałem, że skoro pan Smuga odnalazł pana Michała, to co teraz stanie się z panem Michałem? Pojedzie on z wami do Hamburga?

Cholera jasna.

O tym nie pomyślał. A raczej starał się nie myśleć.

\- Nie wiem, Tomku. Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Podejrzewam, że tak. Pan Smuga będzie chciał mieć brata przy sobie.

\- I jest nasz obiad!

Okrzyk Tadka urwał ich rozmowę i on wykorzystał okazję, kiedy Tomek zajął się pomaganiem przy gotowaniu i pozbierał od wszystkich pranie. Zaczął sukcesywnie szorować po jednej rzeczy i pozwolił myślom błądzić.

I popłynęły one do przerwanej rozmowy. Bo jeśli Janek faktycznie zabierze ze sobą Michała, ich mieszanie miało tylko dwa pokoje. Logicznie to powinien spać z Jankiem i oddać Michałowi wersalkę. Tylko przy tym układzie, czy Michałowi spodoba się ten pomysł? Skoro tak zareagował na ich bliskość tym razem, jakie były szanse, że po powrocie do domu będzie inaczej?

Z drugiej strony trzeba będzie Michałem się zająć. Wyrobić mu nowe dokumenty. Ubrać go. Praktycznie zbudować mu życie na nowo.

Odsunął jeden kosz i przyciągnął do siebie drugi.

Do tego nie wiedział, jak Michał zareaguje na życie w mieście po tym, co przeszedł. Piętnaście lat niewoli i włóczęgi po dziczy odbija swoje piętno. Sam tylko tułał się trzy lata, ale pamiętał doskonale ten ból samotności, tą bezsilność, strach. I przede wszystkim zmęczenie. Przeszywające do szpiku kości zmęczenie.

Tak. Lepiej będzie, jeśli Michał zostanie z nimi jakiś czas. Będzie musiał zapytać Janka.

\- O czym tak dumasz, Andrzeju?

Poderwał głowę i powoli uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Janka.

\- O Michale.

Nie! Cholera, źle to zabrzmiało! Już miał się tłumaczyć, kiedy Janek wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

\- Spokojnie, serce moje. – opanował się z trudem i tylko ramiona mu się trzęsły, kiedy jednym płynnym ruchem usiadł na ziemi tuż przy nim i przykleił się do jego pleców, obejmując go w pasie ramionami.– Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. Zbyt dobrze cię znam.

\- Wolałbym nie musieć tego tłumaczyć twojemu bratu. – zignorował rozpalone policzki i oparł mokrą dłoń na silnym przedramieniu Janka. – Wiem, że tobie to może wydać się oczywiste, ale czy Michał… Czy mu przeszkadza, że my…

\- Jesteśmy _razem_? – Janek szepnął mu wprost do ucha i tylko ostatkiem sił udało mu się zdławić nieprzyzwoite skomlenie, kiedy gorąco zakręciło mu tam, gdzie chciał poczuć Janka najbardziej. – Nawet gdyby mu przeszkadzało, nie powstrzymałoby mnie to, ale nie, nie przeszkadza mu.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Przechylił głowę i oparł się czołem o skroń Janka.

\- Ten namiot na uboczu rozstawił dla nas, żeby nie musieć, jak to określił „słuchać jak mój młodszy brat gździ swojego faceta w ziemię”.

\- _Chryste_ panie, _Jasiek_!

Andrzej z trudem złapał oddech, kiedy przed oczami wyobraźni zobaczył ten widok i niemal doszedł na miejscu, czując gorący oddech Janka na szyi.

\- Taka mała zachęta, żebyś szybciej skończył to pranie i wyszorował się porządnie, bo zamierzam wycałować każdy milimetr twojej skóry i obiecuję ci, że jak z tobą skończę, nie będziesz pamiętał nic, poza moim imieniem.

Musiał przymknąć oczy, bo aż mu się zakręciło w głowie, kiedy cała krew odpłynęło nisko, niżej i oparł się całym ciężarem ciała o spoconą pierś Janka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy tu przynajmniej na trzy dni – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. – bo wątpię, żebym się jutro ruszył.

\- Nie ruszysz. – Janek musnął jego skroń nosem, odkleił się od niego i jak gdyby nigdy nic odszedł w stronę namiotów, gdzie Michał z jednym hindusem szykowali kąpiele.

A on został na ziemi z praniem, tak twardy, że bał się poruszyć, żeby nie dojść.

Ręce mu się przyjemnie trzęsły, a całe ciało drżało, kiedy kończył pranie i starał się unikać wymownych spojrzeń Tadka. Na szczęście Tomek i Davasarman uprzejmie ignorując jego stan, pomogli mu opłukać i porozwieszać pranie.

A to, że podczas kąpieli umył się wszędzie dwa razy, tak na wszelki wypadek, nie powinno nikogo obchodzić.

***

Andrzej wiedział, że Janek nigdy nie rzucał słów na wiatr, więc nie zdziwiło go, że przebudził się następnego dnia i na zewnątrz było już całkiem widno. Wszystko go przyjemnie bolało i westchnął zadowolony, przeciągając się na posłaniu. Nie było nawet mowy o tym, żeby miał wsiadać na koń.

Już miał się podnieść z łóżka, kiedy na zewnątrz, tuż przy wejściu do namiotu usłyszał kroki i głos Michała.

\- Janku, zaczekaj!

Andrzej zamarł i natychmiast udał, że śpi. Nastawił ucha.

\- Michale?

\- Możemy porozmawiać, dopóki Jędrek jeszcze śpi?

\- O co chodzi? Coś się stało?

\- Nic. Mówiłeś coś, że w Europie mieszkacie razem?

\- Tak, mamy mieszkanie pracownicze. Tylko dwa pokoje, ale wystarczy miejsca. To cię martwi?

\- A rozmawiałeś już z nim o tym? Nie chcę zwalać się wam na głowę.

Hm. Wyglądało na to, że Michał miał te same obawy co on.

\- Nawet tak nie mów! Jestem pewien, że sam już o tym myślał, tylko nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać. Najlepiej będzie jak zaczekamy, aż wrócimy do Hemis. Tam na spokojnie usiądziemy i wszystko omówimy. Andrzej doskonale wie, jaka jest twoja sytuacja i bardziej byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby _nie chciał_ ci pomóc.

\- Nigdy bym nie powiedział, że taki Jędruś jest w twoim typie.

Że co proszę?

\- Że co proszę?- Musiał ugryźć się w język, słysząc oburzenie w głosie Janka. - Jak to „taki Jędruś?” W ogóle nie mów tak na niego.

\- Spokojnie, dziecko, nie spinaj się tak. Chodzi mi o to, że twój Jędrek to chodząca dobroć. Co cię do niego przyciągnęło?

Oho…

\- Chyba właśnie to?

Czuł jak policzki mu opływają rumieńcem na to _ciepło_ , z jakim Janek mówił o nim.

\- Kiedy go poznałem, coś w nim mnie zafascynowało. Bo jest taki… łagodny i… to niezwykle kompetentny człowiek i jest fenomenalny w tym, co robi, ale jest taki…

\- Nieogarnięty?

Hej! Wcale nie był nieogarnięty!

\- Michał!

\- No co?

\- Po prostu Andrzej czasem… gubi się w relacjach ludzkich. Ale jest tak wrażliwy na ludzi i mu _zależy_.

\- Do Licha, dziecko, ty go kochasz! – Padło z niedowierzaniem i fascynacją.

I Andrzejowi dech zaparło w piersi na te słowa. Bo żaden z nich jeszcze nie użył tych konkretnych słów. Jakoś mieli cały arsenał zwrotów, gestów i to, jak czasem wymawiali samo imię, ale nigdy to.

Był zły na Michała, że odebrał im ten moment, ale wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, że oni przecież nie wiedzieli, że on wszystko słyszał. I zanim Janek zdążyłby coś odpowiedzieć, udał że się „wybudza”.

Głosy na zewnątrz ucichły i po chwili Janek zajrzał do namiotu. Na widok tych lśniących jasnych oczu, usta rozciągnęły się mu w leniwym uśmiechu.

\- Jasiek?

I poczuł jak oblewa się rumieńcem, kiedy oczy Janka zawisły na jego szyi i pociemniały. Wstrzymał oddech widząc jak te niemal czarne z pożądania oczy, centymetr po centymetrze, skatalogowały każdą malinkę, każdy odcisk zębów, każdy siniak. Mimowolnie poruszył się pod ciężarem tego spojrzenia i westchnął, czując jak robi się coraz twardszy.

\- Jak się czujesz, serce moje? – Janek usiadł na skraju posłania i oparł dłoń na jego policzku. Kciuk zaczął gładzić delikatną skórę pod okiem.

\- Nigdy lepiej. – wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem, odkaszlnął i dodał – Która jest już godzina?

-Bosman odgrzewa obiad.

Na te słowa oczy otworzyły mu się szerzej i usiadł gwałtownie, nim Janek zdążył go powstrzymać i natychmiast tego pożałował. Syknął, kiedy poczuł ostry ból promieniujący od tyłka, aż do klatki piersiowej i pozwolił Jankowi ułożyć go z powrotem na łóżku.

\- Andrzeju? Wszystko w porządku? Oddychaj powoli.– duża ciepła dłoń opadła mu na mostek i poczuł jak place wplatają się mu we włosy. – Przepraszam, serce moje… poniosło mnie wczoraj…

\- Nawet mi się nie waż za to przepraszać! – Otworzył w końcu oczy i nadal oddychając powoli, przerzucił ramię przez kolana Janka. Zawiesił wzrok na tych pięknych lśniących oczach. – Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, to bym cię błagał, żebyś pchał mocniej.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny, serce moje. – Janek wyraźnie starał się nie roześmiać i tylko gładził go po głowie. I pewnie usnąłby, gdyby Michał nie wywołał Janka na posiłek.

Na szczęście nikt nic nie powiedział, kiedy wyszedł z namiotu dopiero wieczorem i usiadł przy ognisku na stercie koców i poduszce.

Warto było.

***

Jego syn gonił Yeti.

I sam już nie wiedział ile razy powtarzał to w myślach, ale cały czas brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie.

Osobiście nie wierzył w legendę, wiedząc, że na pewno ma racjonalne wytłumaczenie, ale jego chłopiec miał niezwykle wybujałą wyobraźnię.

Dlatego Tomek leżał teraz w namiocie z zawiązanymi oczami i spał, po tym jak wykończony upadł i zgubił specjalne okulary. Biała Ślepota. Bardziej by się zdziwił, gdyby Tomkowi nic się nie przytrafiło, co wcale jednak nie znaczyło, że martwił się mniej. Po prostu już się przyzwyczaił, że jego chłopak za każdym razem w coś się właduje.

\- Czy możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby zostać tu dzień lub dwa?

Chciał, żeby jego chłopiec doszedł do siebie zanim ruszą w dalszą drogę.

\- Czas nas teraz nie goni. – Michał odezwał się pierwszy. Widać było po nim, że przejął się stanem Tomka. Nadal był nieco blady, mimo, że od spotkania z mitycznym stworem minęło trochę czasu. – Ale wolałbym ruszać od razu. Nie podoba mi się jak ci mnisi patrzyli na chłopaka.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To bardzo przesądni ludzie. – odparł powoli i spojrzał na niego. Nie spodobało mu się to spojrzenie. – Coś ich poruszyło, kiedy twój chłopak przeglądał te przedmioty na stole.

\- Też to zauważyłem. – Janek założył ręce i uparcie wpatrywał się w namiot, gdzie spał Tomek. – Wyruszamy o świcie. Zawiążemy mu oczy i ktoś z nas poprowadzi jego wierzchowca.

\- Skoro tak radzicie.

Ufał im. Położyli się spać dość wcześnie, żeby należycie odpocząć przed podróżą.

I zaledwie zasnął, poderwał go krzyk Tomka.

Serce mu podeszło do gardła, wybiegł z namiotu i stanął jak wryty, kiedy Tadek strzelił za znikającymi w mroku postaciami. Lawina śniegu stoczyła się na przejście zasypując Tomka i jego porywaczy.

To nie działo się naprawdę.

Echo wystrzału błąkało się wokół nich.

Nie mogło.

Powoli przyłożył drżącą dłoń do ust, później drugą i docisnął mocno, żeby zdusić krzyk rozpaczy.

Jego chłopiec. Jego synek.

Przed oczami mu pociemniało i czuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają, ale nie miał siły z tym walczyć. Złapały go silne ramiona i cichy, spokojny głos zabrzmiał tuż nad jego głową.

\- Szlachetny sahibie, jest szansa, że lawina spadła tuż za nimi. Szikar Smuga opowiadał o szczęściu, co podąża za twoim synem. Nie trać nadziei, sahibie!

\- Kto by chciał zabrać naszego mikrusa! Widziałem wołochate stwory, jak Boga kocham, ale nawet ja wiem, że niedźwiedzie nie porywają ludzi!

\- Lamowie – Szorstki, groźny głos uciszył wszystkich. – Jeśli nie spadli z lawiną, oddadzą chłopaka.

Wtedy opanował się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć na Michała. Ten patrzył na niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Lamowie?

\- Zbyt się przejęli, kiedy Tomek wziął do ręki ten dzwoneczek, pamiętasz? Wierzą oni w reinkarnację. Chłopak pewnie dotykał rzeczy któregoś ze zmarłych opatów i wzięli go za odrodzonego lamę. Jeśli nie przejdzie próby, to go oddadzą.

\- Próby? – Aż mu się słabo zrobiło i Davasarman powoli osunął go na ziemię. Janek kucnął obok niego i oparł mu drżącą dłoń na karku. – Jakie próby? Co oni będą robili mojemu synowi?

\- Michał?

\- Nic fizycznego. – pokręcił głową. – Według nich dusza odrodzonego jest przywoływana przez serce, gdzie znajdowała się za życia. Pewnie zamkną go gdzieś z tym sercem i będą czekać, aż sam do niego podejdzie „przywołany” tą więzią.

Odetchnął lżej.

Jeśli nie spadli z lawiną.

Poczuł jak bardzo się trzęsie, kiedy posadzili go przy ciepłej maszynce i okryli kocem. Janek siedział obok niego i kurczowo trzymali się za ręce; kciuk rytmicznie głaskał wierzch jego dłoni. Michał krążył miedzy namiotami, wciąż zerkając groźnie w stronę przejścia. Tadek siedział po turecku, z łokciami na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nawet Davasarman i Udadżalaka siedzieli w ciszy z pochylonymi głowami.

Nikt nie spał.

Godzinę przed świtem zaczął tracić nadzieję. Mógł przysiąc, że czuł jak ostatnie jej iskry wygasły i zrobiło mu się tak bardzo zimno. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i aż go zemdliło. Jego uścisk na dłoni Janka rozluźnił się i poczuł, jak ten drgnął zaciskając jego dłoń mocniej.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie, Andrzeju, nie. Serce moje, nie rób tego, proszę cię. Andrzej, słyszysz mnie?

Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale był już tak zmęczony. Przeniósł wzrok na tą ukochaną twarz, wykrzywioną w bólu, i przygasłe szare oczy, i nie uronił nawet łzy.

\- Andrzeju… – Janek szepnął cicho, drżącym głosem i oparł wolną dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Jędrek! – Michał warknął i kucnął przed nim. Chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnął. – Weź się chłopie do kupy pozbieraj! Po tym, co mi mówiliście o tym chłopaku, to on jak kot na cztery łapy spada. Gdybym go wtedy nie widział, spadającego z urwiska, to bym nie uwierzył. Jeśli po wschodzie słońca go nie przyniosą, to ci pozwolę dać mi w mordę.

I chyba ten ostry ton przywrócił go nieco do rzeczywistości. Mrugnął kilka razy i nabrał pełne płuca powietrza, przytrzymał i powoli wypuścił. Spojrzał po poszarzałych ze strachu twarzach przyjaciół.

\- Do licha, brachu, następnym razem mów, to sam gębę nastawię! – Tadek pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Kto by pomyślał, żeby taki pacyfista jak ty, Andrzeju, tak się porywał na bójki?

\- Nikt, nikogo nie będzie po niczym tłukł. Zaczekamy, aż…– Janek zaczął i urwał, kiedy od strony przejścia zaśpiewały dzwoneczki.

Andrzej poderwał się z ziemi na równe nogi i pociągnął Janka za sobą. I wtedy dopiero zobaczył lamę idącego przodem, a za nim wyłonił się mały orszak z jego synem uśpionym na noszach.

Nie słuchał wyjaśnień. Pozwolił Michałowi i Davasarmanowi rozmówić się z lamami, a sam dopadł Tomka i śmiał się przez łzy. Odzyskał swojego chłopca. Widział jak drży mu ręka, kiedy oparł ją na głowie Tomka i powoli, powoli uniósł go z noszy i zabrał do namiotu. Janek odchylił przejście i wszedł zaraz za nim.

Dopiero jak Tomek leżał opatulony kocami, i jak już upewnili się, że wygodniej mu nie będzie, Janek przyciągnął go do siebie. Duża, ciepła dłoń wsunęła się pod kożuch i opadła mu na kark. Sam wcisnął nos w szyję Janka, zacisnął ramiona wokół niego i odetchnął. Tak prawdziwie, głęboko. To drażniące dygotanie w piersi zamarło i odetchnął.

***

Po tygodniu wędrówki dotarli do klasztoru w Hemis.

Tu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.

Janek znikał z Michałem na długie godziny. Zamykali się wtedy w jednym z pokoi i tylko Davasarman co drugi dzień zachodził do nich, po niecałych piętnastu minutach wychodził i wysyłał Udadżalakę do Leh.

Od razu domyślił się, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i zostawił braci samych. Zajął się w tym czasie spisywaniem wszystkiego, czego dowiedział się podczas tych tygodni wędrówki. Rysował mapy, szkicował, jak widział w pamięci, te miejsca, które zwiedzili.

Tomek dochodził do siebie i już po czterech dniach, z Tadkiem depczącym mu po piętach, myszkował po klasztorze. Jego chłopak zaskarbił sobie sympatię lamów i nikt mu nie przeszkadzał w zwiedzaniu.

I dwa tygodnie po przybyciu do Hemis, Janek z Michałem zwołali wszystkich do pokoju, gdzie do tej pory żaden z nich nie zaglądał.

Zajęło mu sekundę, żeby zrozumieć co bracia chcą zrobić. Wystarczyło, że rzucił okiem na opartego o ścianę w głębi pokoju Janka. Stał z założonymi rękoma i uśmiechał się łagodnie.

Michał stał na środku pokoju, a na stoliku tuż za nim leżały woreczki.

Chciał zaprotestować, ale Janek bez słowa pokręcił głową.

Andrzej nie chciał tego złota. Nie po to wyruszył z nimi. Ale wiedział ile to znaczyło dla Michała i Janka, i tylko dlatego nie powiedział nic, kiedy Michał bez słowa wręczył każdemu z nich ich część.

Zacisnął pięść na swoim woreczku i spojrzał Michałowi w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że w jego spojrzeniu widać było tą wdzięczność przepełniającą mu serce. Nie za złoto. Za to, że to ten człowiek, który stał przed nim, dał mu nadzieję, że Tomek nie zginął pod lawiną.

Michał tylko wyciągnął do niego rękę i ściskając ją, przyciągnął go w jednoramienny uścisk. Andrzej napotkał wzrok Janka i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok tych pięknych, lśniących oczu i szerokiego uśmiechu, na wpół ukrytego za czarną brodą.

Już wiedział, co zrobi ze swoim złotem.

Wieczorem przyszedł do niego Tomek i bez słowa usiadł obok niego.

\- Co tak zaprząta twoje myśli, Tomku?

Odłożył rysik, kiedy Tomek poruszył się niespokojnie i zerknął na niego szybko.

\- Tomku?

\- Ojcze? – zaniepokoił się na tak oficjalne użycie tytułu i obrócił się do niego przodem. – Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym złocie, w tę noc, zanim wyruszyliśmy do kryjówki?

\- Pamiętam. – Przytaknął i spojrzał na syna uważniej.

\- Od tamtej pory cały czas myślałem, i doszedłem do wniosku, że chcę oddać moją część tobie, tato.

\- A niby po co?!

Jego syn postradał zmysły, jeśli myślał, że on tego złota chciał bardziej od niego.

\- Bo wiem, co chcesz zrobić ze swoją częścią. Tak myślę! – Dodał szybko i wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w niego.

Jak on kochał tego wspaniałego chłopca!

\- Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny, synu. – Głos mu się trząsł, ale zignorował to i przyciągnął Tomka w ciasny uścisk. Bo jego chłopak bardziej przejął się losem obcego mu w sumie człowieka, niż perspektywą bogactwa.

\- Oj, do licha, nie chciałem się wam tu napatoczyć!

\- Wejdź, Tadek. – Przywołał go ręką i ukradkiem otarł oczy. – Chciałeś coś?

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę, Andrzeju. – Tadek wsunął się do pokoju i przysiadł po jego drugiej stronie. – Bo widzisz, z tym złotem…

I on już się domyślił, co Tadek chciał powiedzieć, ale dał mu moment na pozbieranie myśli.

\- Co mi potrzeba, mam. Na siebie zarabiam, staruszkom pomagam. I wiem, jak to jest. Na początku. Pamiętasz?

Oczywiście, że pamiętał.

\- Ty, brachu, masz z nim bliższe konszachty. – Tadek położył swój woreczek obok woreczka Tomka.

\- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie oddać swoje części Michałowi? – Spojrzał na nich, i kiedy obydwaj przytaknęli, kamień spadł mu z serca. Roześmiał się szczerze i dorzucił swój do kupki na stole. – Tak więc postanowione.

Tomek rzucił mu się na szyję, a Tadek przygrzał mu łapskiem po plecach.

Jak on kochał tą rodzinę!

Od razu kazał im zająć czymś Janka, bo wiedział, że to lepiej omówić w cztery oczy, a sam odszukał Michała w bibliotece.

\- Jędrek? Janka gdzieś twój chłopak pociągnął. Nie wiem, gdzie są.

\- Ciągle gdzieś znika, a mi samemu zbrzydło siedzieć, więc pomyślałem, że posiedzielibyśmy razem?

\- Co kombinujesz? – Michał zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

\- A skąd wiesz, że coś kombinuję?

Cholera.

\- Po gębie widzę. –Michał prychnął z rozbawieniem i machnął ręką na miejsce obok siebie. – Twój chłopak ma taką samą minę zanim coś zbroi.

To go zbiło nieco z tropu, ale usiadł na kolanach przy niskim stoliku i oparł dłonie na udach. Zerknął na Michała i napotkał jego wyczekujący wzrok.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać sam, na sam. – Tu Michał uniósł brew.– Wysłuchaj mnie najpierw, proszę. Ten temat nie jest łatwy tak dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie.

Michał zasępił się, ale kiwnął głową na znak, że słucha.

Żeby mu tylko starczyło odwagi, aby powiedzieć wszystko. Oby Michałowi wystarczyło odwagi, żeby wysłuchać go do końca.

\- Nie wiem, co Janek powiedział ci o mnie, o tym jak się spotkaliśmy?

\- Szczegółów nie znam, ale orientuję się w sytuacji.

Chociaż tyle, bo nie wiedział, czy dałby radę, nawet po tylu latach, zaczynać od samego początku.

\- Nie będę udawał, że wiem jak się czujesz, ani co myślisz. Ale wiem, że są rzeczy, które zostają z tobą na zawsze. Mniejsze, większe, ale są. Nie wszystko da się naprawić, część ciebie znika za zawsze. I musisz wtedy odbudować siebie na nowo. Miałem szczęście, że poznałem Janka. To głównie dzięki niemu jeszcze żyję…

Zaśmiał się gorzko, kiedy Michał drgnął na te słowa.

\- Zgarnął mnie, dosłownie, z ulicy. Pozbierał do kupy, postawił na nogi. Oddał mi część życia, którą myślałem, że straciłem na zawsze. I wiem, że nie ma na tym świecie nic, czym mógłbym się mu odwdzięczyć, ani nie ma słów, którymi mógłbym mu podziękować. Jest jednak coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby to uczcić.

Tu wyciągnął złoto i położył je przed Michałem. Widział jak ten zmarszczył brwi, dziwny błysk przetoczył się w jego oczach i chciał protestować, ale uciszył go ruchem dłoni.

\- To nie jest litość, Michale. Nigdy. Po prostu… ktoś pomógł mi, a teraz ja mogę tak samo pomóc tobie. To, że akurat pomagam bratu osoby, która tyle dla mnie zrobiła, znaczy jeszcze więcej. Tobie bardziej teraz potrzebne są pieniądze.

Michał zacisnął wargi i ramiona mu wyraźnie zesztywniały. Jakby na coś czekał.

\- Dokumenty. – zaczął wyliczać na palcach, widząc jak Michał słucha go z uwagą. Odetchnął lżej, kiedy nie został wyrzucony za drzwi. – Paszport kosztuje. Zwłaszcza angielski. Zabierzemy cię z nami, do Hamburga. Będzie trochę ciasno, ale dopóki nie znajdziemy ci czegoś, damy radę. Postaramy się o odnowienie twojej licencji geologa…

\- Po kiego czorta?! – Michał kręcił głową. Andrzej miał nadzieję, że nie zarobi po zębach za to, co powie zaraz.

\- Bo wtedy mógłbyś spisać te piętnaście lat tułaczki po bezdrożach Azji Środkowej, wydać oficjalny papier. Anglicy dali by się pokroić za jakąkolwiek część twojej wiedzy i w ten sposób Rosjanie nie mieliby monopolu w tej dziedzinie.

\- Jędrek?

\- Carat odebrał ci część życia, to my odbierzemy im, co tylko się da. Bez rozlewu krwi, oczywiście.

Michał nadal patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i obydwaj zawstydzili się, kiedy w ciemnoszarych oczu zaszkliły się łzy.

\- Nie wiem, skąd cię Janek wytrzasnął, ale jestem cholernie szczęśliwy, że cię ma, Jędrek.

Duża, zimna dłoń opadła mu na ramię i długo siedzieli w milczeniu. Jakaś część jego świadomości, która do tej pory dźgała go nieustannie, ucichła. Bo po raz pierwszy zamiast brać, zaczął oddawać. I już wiedział, że to „-my”, wypowiedziane, było równie satysfakcjonujące, co te usłyszane.

***

\- Andrzeju?

\- Hm?

Odłożył rysik i podniósł głowę, kiedy Janek nie powiedział nic więcej. Napotkał lśniące bardziej niż zazwyczaj oczy i zmarszczył brwi. Janek był wyraźnie czymś wzruszony.

\- Jasiek? – Wstał od stołu i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nim.

\- Serce moje, jesteś najwspanialszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem.

Stanął tak blisko Janka, że z każdym oddechem trącał nosem jego czoło i ujął tą piękną twarz w dłonie. Silne ramiona oplotły go w pasie.

\- O co ci chodzi, Jasiek?

\- Michał powiedział mi, o czym rozmawialiście. Andrzeju… nawet nie mam słów, żeby ci podziękować. Wam podziękować.

\- Nie, nie, Jasiek, to tak nie działa. – Andrzej mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał kciukami jego policzki. – Bo gdyby to tak działało, co ja bym miał tobie powiedzieć?

Stali tak przez moment i dopiero po dłuższej chwili Janek przymknął oczy i jego usta powoli rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Andrzeju?

\- Hm?

\- Jesteś niesamowity.

I aż zaśmiał się, kiedy to przyjemne ciepło rozlało się mu po sercu.

\- Masz rację, Jasiek, masz rację.

Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.

\- Tatusiu? – Tomek odezwał się niepewnie, ale nie wszedł do środka.

\- Słuchamy, Tomku. – Janek odezwał się i tylko oparł skroń o jego ramię.

\- Och! Pan Michał i Pandit Davasarman chcą pana i tatusia prosić na naradę. Kazali mi przyjść po was, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie wchodzić do środka i tylko zapukać.

\- Zabiję Michała.

Janek westchnął ciężko, odsunął się od niego z niechęcią i pocałował go krótko, słodko nawet.

\- Już idziemy, Tomku – Andrzej odezwał się, głaszcząc policzek Janka. – Powiedz panu Michałowi, że będziemy za moment.

\- Pan Michał kazał na was zaczekać i jak za pięć minut nie wyjdziecie, krzyczeć na alarm. Ja się naprawdę cieszę, że jesteście w końcu razem, ale są rzeczy, o których wolałbym nie wiedzieć, więc proszę, możemy już iść?

Spojrzeli tylko po sobie i nie chcąc narażać się na ewentualną konfrontację z Michałem, poszli za Tomkiem do sali jadalnej, gdzie w kącie siedzieli Davasarman, Michał i Tadek.

\- Naradzamy się, jak tu zawrócić ster na Alwar. – Tadek zrobił im miejsca i podsunął czajniczek z herbatą.

\- Zanim wyruszymy, musimy załatwić Michałowi dokumenty. – Andrzej nalał sobie filiżankę i podał czajnik dalej. – Którędy chcemy wracać?

\- Przez Leh? – Janek nachylił się nad mapą. – Tam moglibyśmy postarać się o tymczasowy papier u sir Younghusbanda, a resztą zajęlibyśmy się już w Alwarze.

\- Chętnie wstawię się za szlachetnym sahibem u władz angielskich. – Davasarman skinął głową. – Jestem pewien, że nasi angielscy przyjaciele nadal przebywają na dworze mego szwagra. Moja siostra przyjmie sahibów z przyjemnością.

\- Popatrzyłbym sobie raz jeszcze na te bajadery…

Herbata poszła mu nosem, kiedy Tadek odezwał się i natychmiast wszyscy zwrócili się na niego.

\- Brachu! Ja wiem, że ci te ślicznotki nie przypadły do gustu, ale żeby aż tak! Przecież całkiem zwinnie się wywijały…

Andrzej przypomniał sobie te bajadery. I przypomniało mu się, co sobie wtedy wyobrażał… i poczuł jak policzki mu mrowią.

\- Coś czuję, że nasz Jędrek nie tyle panienkami, co samym tańcem się zainteresował. – Michał uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a jemu twarz buchnęła gorącem.

\- Andrzeju? – Janek wyglądał na nieco zmartwionego jego stanem.

\- Umiesz tańczyć? – Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i tym razem to on śmiał się, kiedy Janek zakrztusił się, poczerwieniał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Tato!

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Jak on kochał tą rodzinę!


End file.
